When Chemicals React
by KimiKrisisKreater
Summary: One night Xander goes to a bar, only to find that there is a young  male being sold into prostitution.Deciding to buy him to make his life better,  he brought the male home. Everything goes great until the lover finds out.  Raped M. Sex will be involved M


**ZesaikaMeriSukai: Okay, fellow fanfiction/pressfiction readers! I haven't written gay/homosexual stories in so long, so PLEASE bare with me :3 There WILL be mature material in this story so please, if you are -16 you don't need to be reading this. Thank you. 33**

Xander looked over his shoulder at the bar/stripclub across the street, an uneasiness stirring in his stomach as he looked down at his blackberry torch. He hadn't had a text from Randy yet and that bothered him more than anything. After work, his lover would always text him exactly right on the dot and this time it was different. He walked across the street, figuring that he might as well buy a couple of drinks before any texts would arrive. The moment he opened the door electro music filled his eardrums. He glided over to the bar, sitting down on one of the stools as he asked for a whiskey shot. Once recieved he smiled at the bartender, spinning his chair slightly to turn towards a stage where men should of been stripping. Instead, there were a boy maybe the age of eighteen, freshly picked up off the streets with chains around his neck.

The boy was in tears, his body dirty and bruised, being completely stripped down. His blond hair was shaggy and was maybe ear length, his blue eyes having sadness in them while he cried. He was small, clearly barely feed as he was easily forced onto his knees. "This boy starts off at five hundred thousand" said the man that held the boy. Immedinately there was a shout for six hundred thousand and the price continued to grow to a million. As soon as all bids stopped, he stood up.

"One million two hundred thousand." All the men looked over at him and back at the boy, giving up at that moment. The announcer only nodded to him and told him to meet him in the back. The moment he reached the back the boy was dressed up in a robe and men were injecting him with a drug.

"There are no refunds" The announcer stated without a care in the world, his voice sounding like he was simply talking about food or a toy for a child.

"That's okay, I wasn't going to refund him." He handed the man a check for the money owed.

"Have fun with him, I've heard he's a virgin." The announcer walked away, obviously having something way better to do than stand there and talk about some eighteen year old boy.

Xander picked the boy up bridal style, his skin freezing cold against his warm body. The boy was shaking from cold and, as he was thinking, drugs. He threw a couple of dollar bills at the bartender as he walked out of the bar, the boy still in his arms while he walked over to his dark purple and blue mustang. He quickly opened the door and placed the boy in shotgun, buckling him up before fast pace walking to the other side, where he sat down and pulled out his keys as he buckled himside up. The moment he went to run his fingers through his hair, his phone vibrated in his pocket, singaling a text from his lover.

He pulled the phone out of his pants pocket, typing in the password and laughed at the text that was given. 'I got stuck at work so I dicided to ride with Ranchel, He needs some girl time so I'm staying the night, I love you boo-bear' He quickly typed back 'I love you too, Have fun' he placed his phone into the cup holder as he started to drive, wondering what exactly Randy was gonna do when he saw this boy. He'd really just bought a boy from a club. Hell, he was bringing him to his house! He leaned back in the drivers seat, one hand on the wheel and the other seated on the window and forehead.

Ten minues later, they arrived at the house, the boy had fallen asleep, shivering from the cold even though through the ride he had turned on the heater. Xander picked the boy up and slowly walked to the two story house with him carefully in his arms, trying not to wake him. The second he walked through the door, the boy stirred. He glanced down at him to see that his eyes were still closed, so he assumed it was from sudden temperature change.

Xander took the boy upstairs, placing him on the bed as he searched for clothing for the boy to wear as well as towels to dry off with. He'd place them on the sink while he went back to the boy, shaking him lightly. "Hun? You need to wake up." His words were useless as the boy just laid there, so he shook him harder. "Wake up! You need a shower." The boy gasped as he awoke, looking up at him immediately, fear filling his eyes. "No, dont' be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. You need to take a shower." The boy only nodded, his eyes dull as his mood switched completely. Almost into a robotic state, like he'd done this whole ordeal before.

The boy pulled off his robe, revealing his buised body to Xander's brown eyes. "Maybe you should have a bath instead of a shower.." He thought out loud as he watched the body closely. The almost jumped out of his skin as the boy spoke, his voice raspy.

"Why don't you take a shower with me?" He was almost suductive. Almost pulling him into the trap of sex before he realized what this boy had been through and his normal routine.

"I'm not having sex with you." He meant the words to come out sweeter, less aggrivated than it had. The boy flinched from the words.

"I'm not good enough for you...? Why'd you buy me?" His big blue eyes was looking into his, baring into his soul almost.

"I bought you to clean you up. You didn't deserve that life style." The body only nodded, looking back to the bath. "Bath?" He nodded again. "Alright." He got over on his knees, leaning over the tub to turn the water on warm. He shivered as he felt the boys eyes baring on him, wondering if he should even turn his back to a boy like him. After the water was warm enough to keep him from being cold, he backed away. "Get in"

He did as he was told, letting a moan out as he sank into the water. This said moan giving Xander an immediate hard-on. "F-feels soooo good..." He was sunken down completely except for his face. "May I just lay here..?"

"Yes, But I'm not leaving your side. Are you hungry?" He scroffed as he said that, knowing the answer already. "Nevermind, What do you like to eat?"

"I'm not sure..." His answer was unsure, afraid to answer wrong.

"Whats something you haven't eaten in a long time but have been almost begging for?" He had a smile, trying to make the moment more warmhearted.

The boy hesitated for a couple of minutes as he thought, pondering all of his options. "...Pizza..."

Xander smiled and nodded, reaching for his phone to notice that he had left it in the car. "Shit! I'll be right back alright? Don't move." With those strick orders he jogged downstairs and to his car. He opened the passenger side and pulled out his phone before slamming it shut and looking back to his house. Taking a deep breath, he bounded towards the house again and up the stairs. The boy was still in the bath, his eyes closed as he relaxed. "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Any kind is fine...I haven't tasted it in so long I don't honestly remember all the flavors anymore..." The words came from him almost smoothly, making Xander's heart quench.

He put in the password and scrolled through his contacts to find one of the best pizza places that delivered. He told them he wanted one box of every kind of pizza they had. He boy simply watched him, becoming wide-eyed for the few seconds he spoke. After getting off the phone he slowly sat down on the toilet seat, looking down at the boy. "Whats your name, hun?"

The boy looked down at his hands while he responded. "Ashton...Ashton Payton.."

"How old are you, Ashton?"

"I'm...I'm eighteen years old..." Xander wince at his age, the boy being seven years younger than him.

"How long...how long have you been doing these things..?" Ashton took in a deep breath, beginning to wash his hair.

"About...two years...they pulled me out when i was sixteen..I was on the internet and I met a decent guy on there...I was going to meet him down by a sandwich shop..he didn't show up so about thirty minues of waiting I left. On my way home was when I was caputured...I was put on drugs. I don't know what kind of drugs exactly but they made me horny, I couldn't think while I was on it, I couldn't fight back because it made me immediately weak."

Xander looked down as he listened to him, dispair in his heart. "How many men have..used you?"

Ashton sighed loudly. "More than I can count. Easily sevenity...maybe eighty..." Xander was completely shocked by the number of men Ashton had been with sexually. Thats more ass than he could ever think of. Before he could even ask the younger male answered. "No, I don't have any sexual diseases..."

A sigh of relief came from Xander, his body relaxing almost immediately from the stress that wore his body. Ashton looked up at him with his cool blue eyes, a look of almost utter confusion in his eyes. "So why haven't you taken me yet?"

"W-What do you mean taken you?" Xander couldn't help but stutter, the question leaving him rattled. "I'm not that kind of person! I told you! I bought you to help you!"

The boy only nodded, looking back at the water for a moment only to stand up. "I'm ready to get out...Can you hand me the towel?" Xander took the towel in his hands, handing it over to the much smaller boy as the door bell rang.

"I'll be right back alright...?" At the boys nod, he ran down the stairs to answer the door. Noticing that it was the pizza boy, he handed him two hundred in cash as he took the pizzas, shutting the door and turning around to see that Ashton had already came down clothed. The clothing that he had given the boy was way to small, the shirt alone covering half of his body and than some. They had to end up tying a small rope around the sweats to keep them up on the small boy. "Eat as much as you'd like..." He set the boxs onto the table, opening them slowly to show each kind, the boys eyes shining brightly and following him.

The boy took several pieces of pizza from each box, a greediness for the food had taken over him. "Calm down, It'll be there when you want seconds." He chuckled softly, a sparkle in his eyes. The boy didn't listen however, still piling more and more food onto his plate, taking large bites from them. The older man chuckled once more as he noticed the boy was beginning to get sauce all over his small, young face. He reached out with a napkin in his hand, wiping it away from his mouth and off his chin. "You're gonna make yourself sick."

Ashton began to calm down, showing that his stomach was almost about to burst from the massive amount of food. He'd already gobbled down fourteen slices of pizza, beating his record by far. "It...It tastes so good...I couldn't even remember the taste..." Tears were forming in his eyes, recenition of how long he'd been in the service of prosititution.

"It's okay...It wasn't your fault.." Xander tried to reassure him, standing from his chair and hugging the male infront of him.

Ashton didn't move except for his sobs. "I...I wanna go to sleep..." Xander nodded at the request.

"Come with me." He walked the boy into an extra bedroom, made for guests. The room was large and roomy. A large tv sat beside the door, opposite it, a queen sized bed, the sheets and quilt being a light purple and blue patterned color. "This alright..?" At Ashton's nod he smiled. "I'm glad. If you need anything let me know." He helped the boy onto the bed and under the covers. "Goodnight...When you wake up and wish for breakfast, Wake me up. Alright?" From the nod in respond, he pressed his lips against the smaller males forehead before exited and closing the door.


End file.
